


Saint D'Sades

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Heavy BDSM, M/M, S&M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, Vampires, sm, torture play, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint D'Sades is a collage for the most sadistic of doms and the most masochistic of fertiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint D'Sades

**Author's Note:**

> Follow William's tumblr that's based in this AU  
> [Bambi Beckett](http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/)

Saint D'Sades was a large building designed to look like a Victorian mansion, the academy was and probably always would be famous for turning out some of the most sadistic vampire doms in history. Not to mention some of the most masochistic fertiles in history, maybe that was more to do with the academy only excepting fertiles that got over ninety in their pain examination.

Vampires could heal from just about anything and they did it quickly, broken bones would mend in less then a quarter of an hour, and heck you could remove organs and they would grow back in half an hour, so with that in consideration being a pain slut took on a whole new meaning. The pain examination was to see when a fertiles naturally masochistic senses stopped turning pain into pleasure, the higher the score the more masochistic they were.

William Beckett was all to familiar with the pain examination. He scored ninety nine, which was one of the highest in the country and was matched only by the vampire emperor’s mate. Heck the Doctors performing the examination had to get the power tools out so it was no surprise he was excepted straight into the academy. After all super sadistic doms need mates.

One thing William didn't expect though was to get soul bound to the academy's Advanced Torture teacher Mr. Saporta. They were rules about teachers dating students but that was all nil and void if the couple happened to be soul bound. Besides William was pass the age of consent, and even though Mr. Saporta was in his sixties now, vampires stopped ageing so Mr. Saporta or Gabe still looked like a very hot thirty year old with a slim but well muscled body, and William wore his soul bound mark with pride. It was high on his cheek bone where Gabe had first touched him, and it looked like a tiny bruise in the shape of a small love heart.

Right now William was sitting crossed legged on one of the desks waiting for Gabe to finish his marking so the dominate teacher could take him home. 

“Stop fidgeting William,” Gabe said not even looking up from what ever sadistic essays the doms had wrote about torture. 

“I can't help it, I'm worried,” William sighed. William often got anxious, and sometimes Gabe would deal with it through mind blowing torture until William couldn't even remember his name, because a fertile like William didn't just want pain he physically needed it, but now William really needed to talk about it. 

“Are you anxious because your body needs pain or do you know what's worrying you,” Gabe said looking up. Gabe knew that sometimes fertiles could have panic attacks if they didn't get the pain they needed, and it wouldn't be the first time that Gabe had to beat William with a metal cane to take the edge off the fertiles anxiety until he could get his lover home and go medieval on his ass. 

“I- I know what is,” William whispered looking at Gabe through his long hair before sighing.

“So tell me, I'm sure what ever it is I can sort it out,” Gabe smiled as he finished his marking. 

“I'm worried that there's going to be a human teacher, what if they yell at me,” William said looking down. For how masochistic William was he hated being yelled at, he hated name calling and he hated humiliation. Full on torture he wanted, but he wanted endearments all through it. 

“The human teacher is just sport, it's a punishment or more likely a death sentence being sent here. I don't know what it's crime was, nor do I care but it won't last long,” Gabe said as he packed away the marking.

“But what if it yells at me while it's here? I read how humans hate vampires, and how they treat fertiles like dirt, they think us fertiles are scum. I don't want to feel like scum,” William said, he knew he would cry if anyone talked to him like that. 

“Oh Bambi,” Gabe whispered using his pet name for William as he walked over and held the fertile in his arms. “No one is going to talk to you like that, and if they do I will personally destroy them. Has this been worrying you all day?” Gabe asked putting a finger under Williams chin and tilting the fertile's head back so William had to look up at him.

“Maybe-” William whispered biting his bottom lip.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Gabe said before kissing William. “Look there's no need to worry, if it causes no trouble with you I will take care of it. No one upsets my boy, understand?”

“Yes-”

“Good well that's settled, or do I need to get out the cattle prod to make my point,” Gabe laughed.

“Maybe after dinner, just to make sure the point is made,” William smiled.

“You little masochist,” Gabe said shaking his head as he took William's hand and led him out of the school.


End file.
